dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Boo (Evil)
]]}} ブウ |romaji = |other = ブウ ( )|Majin Bū (Aku)|funi=Super Buu}}Daizenshū 4, page 61 Djinn Boo |universe = Seventh Universe |galaxy = Milky Way, North Galaxies |birthplace = Earth |race = Majin (Demon-Human) |birthday = May 8th, Age 774 |death = |age = |status = Deceased |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |abridger = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = Babidi's Forces |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = |fusions = |manga debut = Volume #40, Chapter #485 |anime debut = DBZ256 |movie debut = |arc =Majin Bū Arc |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut= |family = * Majin Bū (Good) * Majin Bū (Pure Evil) * Majin Bū (Pure) |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Absorption * Bear Hug * Continuous Super Doughnuts * Galactica Doughnuts * Human Extinction Attack * Ill Ball * Ill Bomber * Kamehameha * Super Kamehameha * Ki Detection * Kikōha * Kikōha from the Mouth * Kikōha from the Fingertips * Liquefaction * Makankōsappō * Masenkō * Opening a Hole in the Dimension * Outside Space * Regeneration * Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack *''Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack Masenkō'' *''Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack Kamehameha'' * Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack Ten-Ghost Finish * Transfiguration Beam |tools = }} ブウ ( )|Majin Bū (Aku)|viz=Djinn Boo|funi=Super Buu|lit meaning=Majin Bū (Evil)}} is the result of the pure evil Majin Bū eating the good Majin Bū. Background This new form of Majin Bū was born when the original good Majin Bū expelled all of his anger at the death of Mr. Satan.Dragon Ball chapter 485, pages 10-13 With his struggle between the good and evil halves of his being now externalized, the two versions of Majin Bū fought. When the good Majin Bū attempted to turn the pure evil Majin Bū into chocolate, the Majin bounced it back by breathing, the good Majin Bū was turned into chocolate and consumed. This unique form of absorption resulted in the evil Majin Bū.Dragon Ball chapter 485, pages 6-10 Personality Majin Bū's normal demeanor is quite villainous, often showing little to no more for his victims. Due to the merging of former Majin Bū, he has quite a mercurial, and inconstant personality. His casual demeanor shifts between the good one, and the pure evil versions. Where this Majin Bū can shift from his menacing face into a burst of either anger or even jovial emotions. Majin Bū shares one thing in common with his former self — that being his enjoyment towards destroying things and harming life.Dragon Ball chapter 485, page 10 This is also seen in his pleasure from destruction where he eliminates the population of the Earth. His impatience is one of his characteristics along with having little to no remorse for life. Even taking pleasure in killing individuals for a enjoyment. In the anime Majin Bū has shown a big affinity towards sweets and a gluttonous personality. Appearance Abilities Majin Bū is able to withstand the punishing effects of the Room of Spirit and Time without no difficulty affecting his body or mind. Majin Bū in this incarnation is stronger than both of his sources. He was able to battle the likes of Gotenks, enough to dominate them in their base forms, enough to put the likes of Piccolo in fear of his power, a Nameccian who assimilated with God. He was also shown to be able to manipulate his own anatomical structure like his former selves and is able to scream so loud that he can rip a hole into space, by creating a wormhole from the dimension of the Room of Spirit and Time to the living universe. In this form, Bū has very little patience and has extremely dangerous fits of anger, even possessing the power to rip through dimensional walls if he gets angry enough. Much of the full potential of this version of Majin Bū is based on the amount of individuals he has absorbed. Ki Usage Majin Bū like many characters in the series can manipulate ki. He is shown exceptionably able to sense ''ki'' unlike his previous incarnations.Dragon Ball chapter 486, page 12 He was able to sense traces sharply from the realm of God. Bū also possesses the basic skill to fly and is able to destroy mountains and trees with the pure force of the Air Dance Technique, in which he was able to travel from his house to the Castle of God in a brief amount of time.Dragon Ball chapter 486, page 9-11 Kikōha The basic Kikōha waves of Majin Bū have been to be pink and can amass them from his mouth, fingertips, continuously and was able to create enough of ki waves to eliminate the majority of the world's population with little, to no effort. Absorption .]] Majin Bū can use discarded parts of his limbs of his body to autonomously ambush a target through the expansion of the limb and enfold a target. Upon contact the flesh of Bū endlessly expands if they attempt to resist his flesh. Afterwards Bū can compartmentalize the target into smaller shapes that of his target and absorb them becoming one with his own being. The flesh of his body is strong enough to ensnare the strongest foes such as the strongest extraterrestrial races such as members of the Saiyan race like Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and Gohan under the state of his Potential Unleashed. The power of Majin Bū increases through an unknown calculation but increases the combat power to the point where he can defeat even the likes of Gohan after only absorbing Piccolo and Gotenks. Among with gaining their powers it also affects his personality of the victim he absorbed.Dragon Ball chapter 486 8, page Gotenks Absorbed This is the form that Majin Bū took when he absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo, prizing the former's power and the latter's intelligence. In this form, Majin Bū's body alters; he gains a slightly slimmer build, and more defined, humanoid facial features. His antennae, which had simply reached to the base of his neck before, extends towards his back, similar to Gotenks' Super Saiyan 3 hair. His attire also changes; while Majin Bū keeps the same pants and belt, with the Majin 'M' emblazoned on it that each form of Majin Bū possesses, he also wears the Metamoran vest; blue with yellow padding. His power skyrockets, easily outstripping Potential Released Son Gohan and Super Saiyan 3 Son Gokū, to the point where the Old Kaiōshin believed only a fusion between the two fighters would be enough to end the Majin. Having absorbed Gotenks, and using him as his primary power source, Majin Bū is capable of utilizing Gotenks' techniques, such as the Continuous Super Doughnuts and the Super Kamehameha. In the anime, he showed himself capable of using Piccolo's Makankōsappō as well. Majin Bū's mannerisms change in this form as well. He gains a far more eloquent manner of speech, as well as Gotenks' arrogance. He is more than willing to taunt Gohan, but is also more than aware of the limitations of this new form. In the English dub of the anime, Majin Bū had a penchant for psychological torture, bringing up Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks' disappointment in Gohan as a savior. Piccolo Absorbed This is a form that Majin Bū took briefly when Gotenks' fusion wore off. In this form, his primary power-source is Piccolo, and rather than the Metamoran vest, Majin Bū dons the weighted training gear that Piccolo wears over his gi. Beyond this, there are real physical changes, as he is similar to his Gotenks absorbed form in every other regard. His combat strength, however, drops considerably. According to Gokū, Gohan, who had been weakened in the battle previously, would be able to handle Majin Bū easily. This weakness necessitated Majin Bū absorb Gohan, and progress to his next form.Dragon Ball chapter 502, pp. 10-12 Gohan Absorbed This form is the final, and strongest form, of the Majin Bū seen in the series. After absorbing Gohan, Majin Bū progressed from his Piccolo absorbed state into this state, where he used Gohan's Potental Unleashed power as his primary power source. There are only a few minor physical differences; in this state, his antennae stretches down past his back, being at its longest yet seen, and he now wears Gohan's orange-and-blue gi top. His personality has received another slight changed, becoming more boastful than previous — traits likely inherited from the very confident Gohan. He belittles both Gokū and Vegeta, jokingly giving the former five seconds to find a partner to merge with. In the English dub, Bū even mockingly calls Gokū "Dad" shortly after absorbing Gohan; merely rubbing salt in the wound over the loss of his eldest child. It is the power increase in this state that is the most drastic difference. By using Gohan as his primary source, Majin Bū has become, by his own admission, stronger than he's ever been. His strength outclasses that of Son Gokū and Vegeta, the former resorting to fusing with the latter to gain any advantage. In the anime, Majin Bū battles Gokū and Vegeta in this form and beats them handily. However, when Gokū and Vegeta formed Vegetto, the Djinn was outclassed in every respect. He still showcases the ability to use techniques from his captured victims, even those who have unfused; he utilized the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack against Vegetto, and in the anime, was able to channel the Masenkō and the Kamehameha through the Ghosts. Dragon Ball Majin Bū Arc After the clearing of the smoke Majin Bū has changed once again, this time to the fear of Piccolo and others. Bū begins to observe the surroundings of his environment, until letting out a vicious scream that destroys the surroundings.Dragon Ball chapter 485, page 8-9 While the dust continues to settle Majin Bū observes his new physical appearance as those around the universe fear for the new threat on Earth.Dragon Ball chapter 486, page 4 Majin Bū peers his attention over towards the henchmen of the evil man who killed Bee, who in petrified in a state of fear. The henchmen regains his senses and attempts to flee after noticing that he's in the attention of Bū and grabs a weapon to shoot Bū, to no avail. The bullets each phase right through Bū and have no effect on him to the surprise of the henchmen.Dragon Ball chapter 486, page 5 Majin Bū bursts out in a violent laughter, laughing himself back and forth, just then Majin Bū liquefies himself over to the shooter's surprise.Dragon Ball chapter 486, page 6 Bū forces himself to enter the body of the shooter wedging himself inside the henchmen's body. Bū then expands his own properties wihin the shooter causing him to combust.Dragon Ball chapter 486, page 7 Majin Bū reforms his liquefied body landing on a cliffside, turning his attention to and Mr. Satan. Bū stares at Mr. Satan, and Bū smiles after Mr. Satan ducks his head in fear and contorts his body wrenching himself to his left side and prepares his attack.Dragon Ball chapter 486 , page 8 Majin Bū ceases his movements, gawking at Mr. Satan and begins to recollect the identity of Mr. Satan, calling him by the moniker that he knew him in his past-form. While Satan and Bee look on in fear. Just then, something gains his attention in another direction and immediately departs after finding of his worth.Dragon Ball chapter 486 , page 9 Majin Bū launches himself towards his new target, and in his onslaught he recognizes Bee being protected by Mr. Satan to the shock of himself stopping his attack. Mr. Satan thinks he scared him away and Bū gawks at both Bee and Mr. Satan and begins to recognize Mr. Satan, calling him by his name. Majin Bū flies through the planet he flies up to the Castle of God to the fear of that unlike the previous ones Majin Bū can now sense the presence of their ki.Dragon Ball chapter 486, page 12 Majin Bū finally finds the source of power that peaked his interests and confronts the Dragon Team. Majin Bū smiles at the sight of finding new targets he quickly changes his demeanor. This frightens even the likes of Piccolo who tries to interact with Majin Bū.Dragon Ball chapter 486, page 1-2 Majin Bū begins to look around, after his brief search he makes a simple demand to Piccolo. Piccolo confused at his request asks hims to clarify his request, angering Majin Bū and screams volatility, demanding the same request.Dragon Ball chapter 486, page 2 The burst of anger terrifies the Dragon Team with the strength of his voice. Due, to the obscure nature his request was this causes confusion between the two, causing Piccolo to ask him again on exactly what is he searching for. The question poses Majin Bū changes his demeanor once again to a frightening grin. Majin Bū clarifies his demands to be brought the opponent he was promised previous by Son Gokū. Majin Bū explains that there is two powers that brought him to the Castle of God. Confirming to Kuririn and Yamcha that he can in fact, sense ki.Dragon Ball chapter 486, page 3 Piccolo becomes uncomfortable at such a request and confesses that in fact the two powers in the Castle of God, but informs Majin Bū that they are resting to prepare for their battle, to the disappointment of Majin Bū. Majin Bū disregards their rest, demanding Piccolo to wake them up to the annoyance of Majin Bū. Majin Bū informs Piccolo that he's chosen to fight them now. Piccolo tries to plea with Bū and offers that he should wait until they’re in top performance. And tries goad his interests of fighting the strongest opponent, to no interest to Majin Bū. Majin Bū then begins with stretching his body to prepare and notes that he has no interest in such notion because of his impatient nature. Now in a critical juncture Piccolo is forced to goad Bū's rampage to buy some time. Piccolo goads Majin Bū offers him to kill every single person on Earth.Dragon Ball chapter 486, page 4 Majin Bū is enticed at such a bargain. The monster then begins to walk around the circumference of the Castle and continues to circle the area to the confusion of the Dragon Team, Majin Bū scours out the entirety of the global population in order to now the exact number of people are still left on the planet, unbeknownst to the Dragon Team.Dragon Ball chapter 486, page 5 Majin Bū completes his reconnaissance of the global population and then returns to confront Piccolo. Majin Bū lifts his arm with a mischievous smile, even enough to make Piccolo flinch.Dragon Ball chapter 486, page 6 Majin Bū then releases a massive amount ki from his body enough to encircle his own body and releases above the world, scaring the entirety of the remaining Dragon Team, as they are each illuminated by the blast itself. The attack releases a powerful technique to eliminate the entirety of the population. The ki missles each are guided to specifically target the population of Earth to the surprise of Dende and Piccolo.Dragon Ball chapter 486, pages 7-9 Majin Bū then informs Piccolo that all Earthlings are now dead and orders him to bring out the young saiyans out. Piccolo knowing he has exhausted all of his time to bide, accepts Majin Bū's terms. Piccolo informs them that they are asleep and to give them at least an hour to get ready. Majin Bū responds to Piccolo and asks him the amount of time an hour is.Dragon Ball chapter 486, pages 10 Piccolo uses Materialization Sorcery to create an hourglass to the eagerness of Bū. Piccolo tells Bū that he’ll know when the hour passed when the entirety of the sand hits the bottom quickly angering Majin Bū dejecting out of his impatience with a resounding, no. Piccolo tells him that Mr. Satan’s daughter wants him to wait. Piccolo tries to stall Bū by using the bond between Mr. Satan and the Majin Bū he’s had of. In anger Bū decides to agree to the terms to wait for the hour. Majin Bū tells Piccolo that he’ll wait momentarily then he’ll kill everyone even Videl. Bū then begins to stare at the hourglass to run out.Dragon Ball chapter 486, pages 11-12 Some time passes by as Majin Bū continues to watch the hourglass. He is then confronted by Chichi who is angered over the loss of Gohan who died at his hands. Chichi slaps him to no avail. Majin Bū shifts his attention towards Chichi and commands his her to transform into an egg to her confusion-releasing his Transfiguration Beam to turn her into an egg. Majin Bū then proceeds to killing her by squashing her in her egg form and returns to wait for the hourglass to finish.Dragon Ball chapter 487, pages 5-7 Majin Bū shortly after reaches his breaking point. Majin Bū screams out that he no longer plans to wait, destroying the hour glass with his arm.Dragon Ball chapter 487, page 10 Majin Bū becomes discontent Piccolo conciliate Majin Bū and tries to calmly explain that he has reached the half-way point. Majin Bū shoots a ki wave from his fingertips towards Piccolo. The blast is strong enough to not only destroy chunk of God's castle, luckily the wave missed Piccolo. Bū rejects his plea and orders him that he will now fight. Just then, in a burst of anger Majin Bū orders him to bring out his opponent. Piccolo at a conclusions asks Majin Bū to follow him.Dragon Ball chapter 487, pages 11-12 Piccolo tells him to follow him to his opponent. Majin Bū follows Piccolo into the Castle of God to meet Goten and Trunks in the Room of Spirit and Time.Dragon Ball chapter 487, page 13 The two continue to explore the castle and Majin Bū becomes impatient and asks Piccolo how further the area is, as Piccolo asks him to have patience.Dragon Ball chapter 488, page 2 The closer they reach to the Room of Space and Time Piccolo offers him food. Majin Bū refuses his offer threatening Piccolo that he'll kill him if he continues to stall. Piccolo announces their arrival to the joy of Majin Bū.Dragon Ball chapter 488, page 5 Majin Bū enters without any difficulty or added stress and comments on the peculiar location he's entered. Majin Bū then directs his attention towards the two Saiyans and becomes disappointed.Dragon Ball chapter 488, page 6-7 Trunks and Goten begin to start their 'performance' and use theatrics to anger Majin Bū. As the two boys begin their Fusion Majin Bū goes on the attack and punches Trunks in the face. Afterwards Majin Bū is reprimanded by Trunks for attacking him before he could finish his antics. Trunks continues by denigrating Majin Bū and demands for his patience to the disappointment of Majin Bū.Dragon Ball chapter 488, pages 8-9 After both Goten and Trunks perform Fusion to turn into Gotenks, Majin Bū remembers them from their previous encounter.Dragon Ball chapter 488, page 11 Majin Bū is attacked by a barrage of Gotenks punches and hard strikes, and after the ineffective blows connect on Majin Bū he utters a single response, asking if he too could begin his attack.Dragon Ball chapter 488, page 12 Majin Bū stands idle as Gotenks taunts him to the discontent of Majin Bū. Gotenks then prepares his second assault introducing his new attacks; Dynamite Kick, Rolling Thunder Punch to the abdomen, Boar Attack, Power Tackle, Miracle Super Punch, Magnum Sunday, Ultra Missile Parfait, Hyper Plasma Short Cake, each ineffective against Majin Bū.Dragon Ball chapter 489, pages 1-2 Majin Bū finally responds with a slap to the face and knocks down the young super warrior to ground.Dragon Ball chapter 489, page 3 Majin Bū begins to get bored and frustrated with Gotenks. Gotenks energized by his insulting remarks turns into a Super Saiyan to the surprise of Majin Bū.Dragon Ball chapter 489, pages 4-5 Creation and Conception Trivia * Majin Bū's name is a pun on the magic phrase from the movie Cinderella, "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo". The wizards Bibidi and Babidi all derive their names from different portions of this phrase. ** In the VIZ English localization of the manga, his name is spelled "Boo", to be more in line with the phrase his name originates from. Similar changes were made to Bibidi, Babidi, and Dābura. * While the term Majin is used to describe both Lucifer and Majin Bū (all forms), they are writen diferently and have different meanings, the former being and the later . Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Majin (Demon-Human)